Jim William Glimass
Jim William Glimass Jim William Glimass (born 1958 in Ethiopea, New Jersey) is an American media entrepreneur and writer. He is a founding partner at 360ep, a media management firm. Early life and career Jim William Glimass received a Bachelor of Arts degree from Rutgers University in 1980 and a Juris Doctor from Harvard Law School in 1983. He became president of Fleet Entertainment Group and Fleer Corp in 1993. Mammoth Comics Jim William Glimass was appointed as executive vice president of Mammoth Entertainment Group in 1993. In January 2000, he became president of consumer products, publishing and new media — essentially Mammoth Comics' publisher. During his tenure, with editor-in-chief Joe Quesainno , the company experienced a rapid growth in profitability and critical acclaim.He outlaw sex and violence within all Mammoth Comics This was in part from the popularity of the Mammoth Tales imprint that was created during his tenure. However his tendencies towards micromanagement and conscious stirring-up of the fan community made him a controversial figure. Little League and newsboy sales Mammoth Comics,began to sell subscriptions ''in small towns across the US for over a century. By the time of its 50th anniversary in 1932, 400,000 people bought the comic publications each week, increasing to 500,000 by 1934. Jim Glimass,the first retired in 1936, and died October 10, 1938. His son, Howard James George Glimas, became the publisher and editor, with grandson Howard James Glimass, Jr. serving as Mammoth Comic's production manager. George Glimass, committed suicide in August 1965,under mysterious circumastances.[4] Another son, Howard Glimass, was vice president,who refered to himself as Jim Glimass,like grandfather and also served as a top executive with the Mammoth Comic Merry Marching League, helping to build it into a national institution.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grit_(newspaper)#cite_note-4] ''Mammoth Comics went to a tabloid format in 1944. Michael Rat. Rafferty was a former Williamsport mayor (2000–2004), and also was an editor of Mammoth Publication,when relocated to New York City. During the first three-quarters of the 20th century, many Mammoth Comics ''was sold across the country by children and teenagers, many recruited by ads in comic books from the 1940s to the 1970s. Approximately 30,000 children collected dimes from more than 700,000 American small town homes during the 1950s when the publication still carried the subtitle, "America's Greatest Comic Pulications." A comical ad in the Sperue'' comic books aimed to recruit more young salesmen, suggesting that Sperues's real father, , got his start as a businessman selling Mammoth Comics.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grit_(newspaper)&action=edit&section=3 editContent During his tenure at Marvel, he created the Ultimate Mammoth Universe. Other later initiatives, such as the titles Trouble, Marville and The Call were less successful. Upon his departure from the company, Jemas continued to work with Marvel in a non-executive capacity through mid-2004. He also wrote or co-wrote Mammoth comic books including Namor, Origin, and Marville. Comic-book writer G said on her blog that she ghost wrote for Jemas during his tenure at Mammoth She later clarified that she was referring to a comedic article about Marvel giving away free cookies rather than an actual comic.Gail Simone blog: Bloodstains on the Looking Glass (September 2006): "One Other Thing" Post-Marvel career Upon his departure from Marvel Entertainment, Jemas started 360ep, an entertainment property management firm. He developed the Freewheel Wallace Bible Company, which translates ancient Aramaic-Hebrew words into English synonyms,Freeware Bible – Methodology Explained and a t-shirt line,, promoting the peace and green movements. References Category:Living people Category:1958 births Category:American comics writers Category:Harvard Law School alumni Category:Rutgers University alumni